I'M A DEMIGOD!
by cookiemonster97
Summary: 4 demigods Arianna, Jessie, Kris and Atalanta find themselves at camp halfblood. Whilst most of them will be claimed straight away, others will not, but in the end shocking revelations will have fatal consequence  for the gods and their children...
1. Chapter 1

_**ARIANNA**_

_1: When you're on the run and mythological creatures are chasing you… its never a good sign!_

I met Jessie and Atalanta one day, on the run. Yes, I was on the run. My mum had never really been there for me, so when she got home one night after being gone for about two weeks, with a guy I didn't know, claiming he was my new step-dad, that pretty much did it.

It's always the same thing with us demigods: we run off at about twelve or thirteen years of age, and we either find the others or we die. I was thirteen when I left. I had no idea where I was going, all I knew was I was never going back to that hell hole and that I would never forgive my mom for treating me like that!

She wasn't always that uncaring. I remember times, when I was 9, when she would put me to bed at night telling me she loved me and she would never hurt me. But then one day, after I'd gotten home from school, a man stormed into our house, he was wearing a weird pinstriped suit, he had a long beard and behind his well combed hair, we could see eyes as blue as the sky on a clear summer's day. My mom was afraid, but this was still the time when she loved me more than anything, so she put herself between me and the large man. The man spoke to her:

"Let me see her!"

"NO!"

"Is she my brother's?"

Mom paused.

"No…"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" he had said to her in a menacing voice. I don't know what hit me, but I got extremely mad at him. I jumped in front of my mom.

"Leave her ALONE!" I screamed. Then to my great surprise he crouched down so his face was next to mine. He brushed my wavy dark hair out of my face, grabbed my chin, and gazed into my eyes.

"You have his eyes, as dark as the night, and as piercing as a blade… How could this have happened!" he stood out and left. My mother and I tried to get on with our day as if nothing had happened.

At dinner I asked her who my dad was and if that was my uncle. She screamed at me that my dad was dead, and he was never coming back! That night there was the biggest thunderstorm I'd ever experienced and ever since that day my mum had gone to bars every evening, and when she got caught doing something illegal, I'd have to call my neighbor and ask her to drive me to the police station to bail my mother out jail.

The day when I ran away, I was deep in my thoughts, so I didn't realize that someone was following me. It was only when I sat on bench in an alley that I became aware of this man. I know what you're thinking: 'what kind of an idiot sits down in a dark alley alone!' .Well I might as well be an idiot, but if I hadn't sat down there, I probably never would've found camp half-blood.

So, the guy who was stalking me was wearing a long coat and the collar of the coat was placed in a way that we couldn't see the dude's face; he even had a hat to cover his eyes. That should've been enough to prove this guy should not be someone to stay in a dark alley with, but I was too pissed to care. I was just sitting there when a gust of wind blew my hair in the direction of the awkward stranger. He sniffed the air as if he had just smelled something: a chocolate cake cooking in the oven or something. Then, he looked at me. It happened so fast. One second I see a weird creep staring at me, the next he pulls his coat off and jumps at me. I had no idea what was happening. I didn't know if I was dreaming, or if I was really being attacked by some freak. That's when I looked at the guy's face. He only had one eye! I was sure I was dreaming, I had to be! Unfortunately, I wasn't, and the 'man' assaulting me was in fact a Cyclopes.

I thought I was going to either die or wake up, but then three people leaped out of nowhere: a boy and two girls, all of them more or less my age. One of the girls, the blond one, who I soon find out, was named Jessie, grabbed me by the wrist and ran, while the two others, an auburn haired girl and a blond boy grabbed metal poles that were lying in a corner and used them to slaughter the beast. It didn't bother me too much, I had already seen death, and to be quite honest that thing was about to kill me so… he asked for it.

That evening I found out that the other girl was named Atalanta, and that the boy was Jessie's brother, Kris. Atalanta was my age, Jessie and Kris were twins and they were almost a year older.

"I still don't get what's going on!" I exclaimed after we had eaten dinner (we bought some Mc Donald's with the money I had brought with me.)

"Neither do we!" answered Jessie.

"All we know is that we are followed by mythical creatures and there's nothing normal about that!" added Kris.

None of us had a clue of what was going on. We pretty much traveled around the country for a year chased around by monsters, I learned to defend myself, and all four of us became like a family.

Atalanta was a cute girl whose amber hair fell unto her shoulders. She had grey eyes and a dazzling smile. She'd never met her mom, and her dad was a stuck up rich guy who was disappointed to have a dyslexic daughter. That summer he had told her that he was sending her to an All-Girls boarding school in England! She had gotten upset and told her dad that if he didn't want her with him, he could just say it instead of shipping her off halfway across the world. She left her father behind, but, he called the police, so she had to leave Michigan, where she came from, and she's been on the run ever since.

Jessie's red hair was always falling uneven in front of her stunning honey eyes. Kris had the same eyes and hair as his sister and he seemed almost as lively and energetic as her, though he tended to think things through more. They lived in Ohio and just like me they didn't know their dad, but their mom had left them to pursue her life long dream of becoming the next American Pop legend. She only came back for Christmas, and that year she told them she was going on tour in Europe. At first, Jessie and Kris thought they were going with her, but, turns out she wanted to force them to live with their grandmother for a whole year. Once their mother's plane had taken off, they left, not looking back.

Then one day we ended up in New York. We'd pretty much hitch-hiked all over the country so ending up in New York wasn't so much of a surprise. What was a surprise was that seconds after getting out of the bus, we look up and see this man. At first not all of us saw it but then Atalanta pointed out that something was kind of weird about him and we all saw his millions of eyes. And as you know I had an encounter with a guy with a strange number of eyes and it freaked me out, but this time it was different. As the guy stared back at us, he didn't seem to be mad, or want to bite our heads off, he seemed rather intrigued. We just left, if he didn't attack us what was the point in attacking him. Even though the multi-eyed man didn't look like he wanted to kill us, we still half-ran away from where he was. We never actually had any idea where we were going, but this time it felt different, for some odd reason I felt like 'home' was close. I shook off that feeling, thinking it was silly of me to think I'd ever belong somewhere, and continued pacing forward.

Like I said earlier, we had no clue where we were going, so we didn't know where to avoid. This is the reason why, within hours, we were surrounded by at least 10 drakons, who were ready to kill us. We tried to defend ourselves, but they were to numerous and strong for us. That's when, out of nowhere, a white SUV crashes into a bunch of the drakons. Out from it come three people: a brown haired boy and girl and the weird guy we'd seen earlier. They shoved us in the van, and closed the doors, we could here the sound of swords being swung around, and a few minutes later, our three rescuers got in the front and took off.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" asked Jessie, she tends to be quite dramatic, but his time I agreed with her. I mean, how would you react if you'd been on the run for almost a year and a half, being attacked by mythological creatures on a daily basis and just been thrust in the car of some dude who's got a zillion eyes?

Unfortunately, the three people in the front either ignored, or didn't bother to listen to Jessie. The girl seemed tense.

She had light brown curly hair and gray eyes as if a stormed had formed behind her eyelids and that lightning bolts were going to disintegrate us if we ever tried to cross her.

"This is bad… this is real bad… Daniel are you even listening to me?" she exclaimed to the boy sitting next to her. He had short dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and a smile that seemed to be permantely stuck on his face, though it didn't make you want to trust this boy. It actually made you want to ask him "What did you do?"

"Eli! I thought you knew me better than that. For all these years you actually thought I listened to you!" he said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not kidding! What are four demi-gods doing alone in Manhattan? Where is their protector? Why were they here? What were they doing?"

"Well, started Daniel, you could always ask them!"

Both of them turned to face us.

"Hi!" said the boy and he smiled at us.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, she seemed to think that greetings were a waste of time. We answered one by one.

"Atalanta Cook, from Michigan. I'm 14. "

"Jessie O'Connor, from Ohio. I'm 15."

"Kris O'Connor, from Ohio I'm 15."

"Arianna Black, from South Dakota. I'm 14."

"You guys are quite far from home. Why is that?"

"Hey, interrupted Kris, Why should we tell you who we are if you don't tell us who you are?"

"I guess that's fair, answered the boy, I'm Daniel Sailing, from Manhattan. I'm 15."

Daniel nudged the girl.

"I'm Elisabeth Richardson but you can call me Eli. I come from Manhattan and I'm 14. Now, why are you here?"

"We're on the run." Replied Atalanta.

"All four of us ran away from home a year ago, and we found each other." I added.

"See! Eli, there was nothing to worry about; they are just lost demi-gods. We see them all the time, you have got to relax."

"DEMI-WHAT?" all of us exclaimed at the same time.

"We'll tell you later just wait till we get to camp. Chiron will explain everything."

"Chiron? You mean the centaur who trained Hercules, that Chiron?" asked Atalanta.

"Yep! That Chiron!" this time there was no trace of humor in Daniel's voice.

_Arianna.B_


	2. Chapter 2

**JESSIE**

Chapter 2: It's shocking to find out you have more than 20 half-brothers and sisters.

After finding out we were supposedly going to meet a _centaur_, we all looked at each other.

"This is a joke, right?" asked my brother, Kris.

"Nope." simply answered Daniel, before turning around. Not another word was spoken before we reached this 'camp'. We got out of the SUV and looked around. At first glance, it pretty much looked like a normal summer camp, but when you look closer and realise that most of the kids, the youngests being about 9, had swords that did not look fake in their hands and were fighting amongst each other. Some other kids were having fun at archery, of course it took me some time to realise the arrows were on fire, from a distance I could see a climbing wall and I finally thought I had found something normal about this camp but that was until I became aware of the mounts of lava raging down the wall.

There was definitely something wrong with this camp, starting with the name: "Camp Half-Blood"! What did that mean? First this guy tells us we're demigods and then he brings us to a camp called Half-Blood. What was the deal with that? Was this some kind of joke or were they serious? There were so many questions popping up in my head, and the fact that I saw people with goat legs walking around the place and trees turning into humans did not help me concentrate.

"Welcome, to Camp-Half-blood!" we all looked down to see this guy in a wheelchair. "I'm Chiron!" we all stared at him, astonished.

"You're Chiron? Aren't you suppose to be this mighty centaur or something?" asked my brother, before getting hit in the stomach by Atalanta.

"Dude!"

"No worries, I'm in a disguise, I could hardly walk into a place with mortals in my original form. What would you do if you saw a man who was half a horse?" he spoke these words before rising from his chair. The more he rose the more we could see his real legs… or hooves in his case.

"Holy Sh…!" I exclaimed without thinking "I'm sorry!" I quickly added.

"Never mind, just follow me."

We followed the centaur into this big house, ironically enough it was called the 'Big House', we entered a large room where, in the centre of it was sitting a man behind his desk. The man was quite small; he had curly blond hair and blue eyes. He looked kind of like an angel, if angels reeked of alcohol!

As we walked into the room, the alcoholic angel scowled at us, making us feel very welcome…

"How many of these little mutants are there?" he asked Chiron.

"Mr. D, these children are family!"

"They might as well be my cousins, nephews, nieces or even brothers, but that does not mean I want to spend my time looking after the bunch of ungrateful bast-"

"Mr. D!"

"I'm sorry!" he then turned to face us. "Welcome to Camp Half-blood! The protocol says I must ask you your names, not that I'll remember them, so, who are you?"

"I'm Atalanta Cook. This is Arianna Black, and they are twins, Jessie and Kris O'Connor." I would've answered, but Arianna held me back, she probably thought I would throw something at him. She would've been right!

"Who are your parents?" asked Mr. D.

"My mother lives in South Dakota, Jessie and Kris' mother is on tour in Europe, neither of us knows who are fathers are and Atalanta's father is a business man living in Michigan. She doesn't know who her mother is." This time Arianna answered.

"I don't care about your mortal parents! Who are your godly parents?" There was silence for a few seconds, because none of us knew what the hell he was talking about.

"My Gods! Don't tell me you don't know who you are!" There was another silence.

"You are demigods! Half mortal, half Greek god!"

"You mean our dad is a Greek god, and he could be, Zeus, Hermes, Dionysus or some other god?" I asked shocked.

"Well, hopefully for me it's not Dionysus! But yes!"

"Wait! So you're Dionysus, the god of wine?" asked Arianna.

"Yes but I expect everyone here to call me Mr. D!"

"How do we find out who our godly parent is?" asked Kris. This time Atalanta answered.

"We can't find out, they have to claim us, right?"

"Yes, but for now you must stay in cabin eleven, until you are claimed, that is, _if_ you are claimed!"

"There's a chance we might not get claimed?" asked Kris.

"Yes, but we will go for a visit around the campus, after that, you can settle in cabin eleven."

We all walked out of the Big House with Chiron. I think it's safe to say we were all stressed out by Mr. D saying we might never get claimed. I personally kept looking around as if a random message would just pop out of the sky like: "Hey Jessie, this is your father writing. I decided I wanted to claim you, XOXO, Hermes!" or "Wassup, Jessie! After all the years, I have finally decided to take up my responsibilities as your father. You want to go to the cinema together? How's Friday? See ya! Ares." You get the picture! I don't know about the others but I wasn't paying to much attention to the tour, which is probably the reason why I got lost a thousand times during my first week.

On our way to the cabins, we passed by the volleyball court. Chiron informed us it was the Hermes cabin, the one we were heading to right now, against the Apollo cabin, apparently they were undefeated. I observed the volleyball game and suddenly Chiron asked if we wanted to play. Arianna and Atalanta didn't feel like it but my brother and I jumped up and said in unison "YES!"

We played for the Hermes cabin, and we weren't that bad. While a pair of twins from our team managed to place traps on the Apollo side of the court, Kris and I worked together and were able to get the score tied. The Apollo kids didn't know what hit them, unless they were hit by one of the twins', Connor and Travis, water balloon. We would've won if Chiron hadn't asked us to come and continue the visit.

"I wonder who your father is!" exclaimed Chiron as he walked us to cabin eleven. "You'll probably find out at the camp fire tonight!"

We unpacked our stuff in a corner of cabin eleven; there were just so many people! I walked over a guy who seemed to be napping and then almost tripped over a pile of shields and armoury stacked up in the corner. As I was walking out of the cabin, a water bucket tipped over, and I was drenched with water.

"GOD!" I exclaimed.

"Technically, you're meant to say "GODS!" now." said a voice to my left. I turned to look at him. He was a guy, a few years older than me; he had short dirty blond hair, a smile that seemed familiar (I guess all Hermes kids have the same smile) and a scar going from his right jaw up to his eye, but all in all he seemed quite nice.

"Sorry, about the bucket, I guess some of my half-brothers and sisters find that quite amusing! But I've got to admit, that was pretty funny!" he smiled at me "I'm Luke!"

"Jessie!"

"Hey! Jess! Where'd you put my shoes…" started my brother as he erupted from the cabin, barefoot. "Oh! Who are you?" he asked Luke.

"Luke. I'm the counsellor of the Hermes cabin."

"I'm Kris, Jessie's brother. Now, has anyone seen my shoes, we have to leave for the campfire in five minutes, and if I get claimed I don't want to do it barefoot!'

"Don't worry! It's just a welcome prank. I mean, look at your sister!" Luke motioned to my wet hair and clothe.

"Wow! I got off easy!" exclaimed Kris. "I wonder what happened to Atalanta and Arian…"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY BAG!" yelled Arianna, as she rushed out to meet us she slipped on the puddle of water I had formed and fell at Luke's feet. Luke helped her up, while Kris and I were almost passed out from laughing.

"Thanks!" she said to Luke before looking at us with one of her dark looks that makes you freeze inside. "I don't see why you're laughing! At least I've still got my shoes and I'm not dripping water everywhere!" she told us.

"What did they do to your bag?" asked Kris.

"They filled it with sand and dirt!"

"That's pretty nasty even for them." said Luke. "I'm Luke, by the way."

"Arianna." She smiled at him.

"How about Atalanta? What did they do her?" I asked. A few minutes later Atalanta got out of the cabin, nothing out of place.

"What? No, welcome prank?" asked Kris.

"Nope! I hid my stuff! I'm not an idiot you know!" We all laughed as we walked towards the campfire with Luke and the rest of cabin eleven. We sat at their table and had fun getting to know the people we were sharing a cabin with. The twins we played volleyball with, and who happened to be the brain behind our welcome pranks were Travis and Connor. We met a lot of other people Hermes' kids or unclaimed campers.

Even though I was enjoying myself, I couldn't help wondering if I was about to get claimed. I didn't have time to dwell on that fact too much, because, after finishing dinner, Chiron rose and said: "I'd like all of you to give a warm welcome to four new campers: Atalanta, Jessie, Kris and Arianna."

Everyone turned to look at us. They all clapped for a while to welcome us, I like the clapping better than the bucket of water, to be honest. During dessert we were deep in conversation with Travis and Connor about music.

"I hate it when the Apollo kids start singing!" exclaimed Connor

"I know right!" agreed his brother.

"What's wrong with their singing?" I asked.

"I don't know it's just awkward and it sounds like if they are showing off."

"A style of music can never be awkward… It's unique!" I answered.

"And they aren't showing off; they are just using the talent their father gave to them. No one tells you guys you show off when you prank people, or the Ares kids that they show off by being ugly brutes!" added Kris. We all laughed until something very strange happened. Everything fell silent; it seemed as if even the fire stopped crackling, all eyes turned to my brother and me. We looked at each other, and that's when I saw the big floating laurel wreath over my brother's head. I realised he was looking over my head. I looked up and saw the exact same laurel wreath.

"What the…" I said under my breath.

"Hail" said Chiron, "Jessie and Kris O'Connor, daughter and son of Apollo, god of music, poetry and archery!"

"Well look at that!" exclaimed Travis, "You're our cousins!"

I couldn't believe it, me, a daughter of Apollo, I mean, I like music and poetry but still! I hadn't ever held a bow or arrow in my life, it was just bizarre to think I was Apollo, the GOD of music, poetry etc. The next morning Kris and I were moved to cabin number 7. It was made of so much gold it was almost ridiculous. As we walked into the cabin our camp counsellor, Lee Fletcher, showed us to our beds. I looked around and saw a lot of kids with the same honey eyes as my brother and I, some of them had the same nose as Kris or the same ears chin as me, I even spotted one kid with the same crooked smile as Kris, it was freaky. All of these strangers were my half-siblings! How weird!

Jessie O.


	3. Chapter 3

**Atalanta **

Chapter 3 : If you are playing capture the flag and someone swings a sword at you, you're at camp half-blood!

When Jessie and Kris got claimed, I was real happy for them, but at the same time real jealous. How come they get to know who their dad is while I'm stuck waiting for some damn sign! Why do they get to belong somewhere while I was stuck in cabin eleven with all of the gods' rejects? To be honest, at that time I felt like I was one of those rejects. At least I still had Arianna. We would spend our days together canoeing, rock climbing, sword fighting! We had a blast!

We'd hang out with the Stoll brothers (Connor and Travis) or Daniel, the guy who had brought us here and, whenever we were able to, we'd hang out with Jessie and Kris. A few weeks after our arrival people started getting all psyched about a capture the flag game. Apparently, this was very serious, Cabin 5, the Ares cabin, was undefeated for three months and the Athena cabin would not back down; they made alliances with who they thought were the best.

One evening Luke called a cabin gathering in which we were meant to be discussing who to ally with.

"The Ares cabin is undefeated! "Protested someone when Travis suggested we join Athena's side.

"Exactly, let them have the useless Aphrodite kids, while we fight to prove Hermes doesn't need the help of the war god to win!"

"Even if we choose the Athena side it'll be said that Hermes needs the help of the goddess of wisdom to win! It wouldn't change anything!" After this statement was said I decided to tell people my opinion.

"I think we should ally ourselves with the Apollo cabin!" Everyone looked at me.

"The Apollo cabin? That bunch of show offs? There's no way-"

"Think about it: the Apollo and Hermes cabins have never worked together. They might've been on the same side but they never worked as a team. That's why I think we should ally ourselves with them and combine our strengths to bring the Ares cabin down. Athena gets to win, Apollo gets to win, and WE get to win!"

"I agree with Atalanta!" affirmed Arianna.

"Me too!" agreed Luke. "Let's have a vote."

In the end, the majority won and the next day Luke went to ally himself to Lee, the counsellor of the Apollo cabin and Annabeth the counsellor of the Athena cabin. That week we trained twice as hard and we were ready to beat Ares!

The day of the big game, everyone was getting ready. Athena's cabin was working on strategy, Apollo's cabin was setting a line of archers as defence and the Hermes cabin, was working on what they do best, setting up traps. Arianna and I weren't actually children of Hermes so we decided to sit back and observe. Jessie and Kris came over to see us.

"Thank god…s we're with you! I couldn't have shot an arrow at you guys!" exclaimed Jessie.

"Just be careful you don't accidentally shoot an arrow at us!" exclaimed Arianna as she teased Jessie.

When both sides were ready, the game started. The Ares cabin had teamed up with the Demeter and Aphrodite cabin so. Besides getting hit by a growing tree branch or getting attacked by flowers the Demeter kids couldn't harm us too much, and the only way an Aphrodite kid could protect their flag was by accidentally shining their mirror in our eyes. It was the Ares kids we had to watch out. They'd jump out of bushes and come running at you with a sword. To be quite honest, they didn't think things through that much, but I have to admit they are very skilled fighters.

Something weird happened when I got on the battle field though; it was like if my brain had just switched into auto-pilot. I would analyse every possible scenario in my head in milliseconds.

Luke had put Arianna and me in defence, so we pretty much had to fight off, all of these Ares warriors! The game was very long; we just had to continue forcing the Ares cabin out of our side. At some points we'd be attacked by five people at a time, but, somehow, we managed.

It was towards the end that the waves of people seemed to have died out, Arianna thought put her guard down but I told her that it might be a trick. Then, two kids came running down the side of the valley were our flag was hidden. They weren't even older then ten. All the defenders looked at each other, wondering if they should attack. Most of them thought this was the end, Ares was giving up, they had sent their last recruit, but I knew better.

"SURROUND THE FLAG!" I ordered. Everyone looked at me like if I were crazy (that tends to happen to me a lot). I repeated: "SURROUND THE FLAG!" My voice echoed back from the valley, and everyone made a big circle around the flag.

"What exactly are we doing this for?" asked Daniel.

"Ssssh… wait for it!" I told him. "Three, two…one! "

As soon as I had pronounced the word 'one' about twenty people jumped up from every side and ran down to where the flag was at. They were stopped by the circle of defenders that I had placed around it. It was as id all hell… the underworld had broken loose! The confused Ares cabin had thought we'd all be distracted by the two kids they'd sent out, so, as their last attempt they had sent all their people to capture the flag. Unfortunately for them, we were ready for that and we were now defending the flag. I wasn't sure we could hold on much longer, they could really fight, but about ten seconds after the failed ambush Annabeth, Lee and Luke came rushing down the valley the Ares flag with them. Chiron blew the whistle and the Apollo, Athena and Hermes cabin erupted into cheers, we'd finally won!

Later on Luke had asked Arianna, Jessie, Kris and I if we wanted to hang with him, Annabeth. So, all six of us went to chill out on the beach. We couldn't stop talking about the capture the flag game.

"I still don't get how you guys managed to keep the defenders from taking the flag during that last moment. When we saw that all the Ares guys had left, we thought we were doomed!" exclaimed Annabeth.

"It's all thanks to Atalanta!" answered Arianna, "she knew something was wrong when those two kids walked down the valley, so she told everyone to surround the flag. None of us knew why she made us do it but a few seconds later this mass of people just attacked us. But we were ready and then you guys came back with the flag!"

"Interesting!" said Luke as he looked at me intensely. I looked away.

"It was nothing, really!" I said, to get the attention off of me. "We would've died out there without the Apollo archers!"

"You're right!" said Luke "but once again, that was _your_ idea" he smiled at me.

"If I hadn't come up with it, I'm sure Annabeth would've!"

"Yeah… but you came up with it first…" said Annabeth. We both looked at each other for a while. I saw her eyes, stormy grey… exactly like mine… "NO!" I thought. "Me? A daughter of Athena?" It was ridiculous.

"Excuse me!" I was so shocked that my voice was almost a whisper. I got up and half-walked, half-ran away.

Just the thought of my mother being the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy seemed stupid to me! I guess the thought of my mother being a goddess seemed stupid to me.

I had spent two weeks at camp feeling rejected by my goodly parent and now that I was close to finding out who she is, I run away! Technically, she was still rejecting me! Athena was probably my mother, and she knew that, and she still hadn't claimed me. Was I not good enough for her?

I was so angry: with myself, with my mother (it felt weird to call her that), with my father… I went to the fighting arena, grabbed my favourite sword and started slashing dummies in half and cutting limbs off one by one. After about five minutes of this:

"You know, the dummies didn't do anything to you!" I knew this voice.

"Go away Kris! I want to be alone!" I told him, whilst cutting off one of the dummies' head.

"Come on! It's okay! If Athena is your mom, isn't that a good thing!"

"Sure! She hasn't claimed me yet… but sure!"

"It's bound to happen some time!"

"Easy for you to say," I turned around and snarled at him, "Your dad claimed you the day you arrived! You don't see the kids in cabin eleven! Some of them haven't been claimed and they've been her four, five years! FIVE YEARS! And what if Athena isn't my mom! And even if she is, who would want me as their daughter! My dad never loved me! He only kept me because, my mom, whoever she is, asked him to! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS FEELS LIKE! WAITING FOR SOME GOD TO CLAIM YOU! Like if abandoning us when we were children wasn't enough, they have to abandon us now as well!"

I ran off before he could answer, I ran to cabin eleven, sat on my sleeping bag, and cried for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

**Arianna**

**4. Making fun of someone's hair****, even if it is dyed pink, is not appropriate in times of crisis **

I felt kind of bad for Atalanta, she'd been rejected most of her life, by her father and now by her mother. I guess the same happened to me, but my mom used to love me until the 'pinstriped suit dude' incident, so I always told myself it wasn't my fault. I still wondered who my dad was. I thought it might be cool if it was Apollo, I could be Kris and Jessie's actual half-sister, but we quickly ruled out the god of archery when I almost killed Chiron.

Then I thought maybe Ares… I really hope not… Dionysus… AAAAH…Hermes, well I guess that wouldn't be so bad… Hephaestus…besides the fact that I have no idea how cars, planes or trains actually work, why not? ... Oh look we ran out of gods! Well, there are still the big three but last time I checked I couldn't cast lightning down from the sky when Clarisse stole my dessert for the fifteenth time, or send a tsunami to the Aphrodite cabin when they said I would make a very pretty boy, or…well…call zombies from the Underworld to freak out Connor and Travis after they locked me up in the bathroom for three hours. Anyways the big three aren't aloud to have demigod kids anymore.

Apparently I didn't belong to any god, great! I went back to cabin eleven hoping to find Atalanta, luckily I did.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked as I realised she was crying. I figured it was a very stupid question.

"I finally find out who my mother is and she rejects me!"

"She'll claim you, don't worry! Annabeth told us that Athena waits for her children to prove themselves before she claims them. Annabeth had to wait a month to get claimed!" I told her reassuringly. She wiped away her tears and stood up.

"Whatever!" she exclaimed. "I'm tired of waiting for someone to claim me!"

"Wait! What does that mean? You're going to give up? You're not leaving are you?" she laughed

"No, don't worry; I'm just not going to let myself get depressed over it. I lived without her for fourteen years I can manage a few more weeks, or if she decides I'm not good enough for her, a lifetime!"

"You? Not good enough for her? If I were Athena, I'd have claimed you already."

"Yeah, well if you were the goddess of wisdom, then we'd be in trouble!"

"Thanks!" I said glumly as we walked to the campfire. She laughed. "Who knows, maybe Athena will claim you tonight!"

"Yeah," she said sarcastically,"I totally proved I was wise and smart today! Throwing a scene, running away, destroying fifty dummies, screaming at one of my best friends…"

"Screaming at one of your best friends?"

"Oh right, I didn't tell you, Kris ran after me and tried to calm me down, but I acted kind of… savage!"

"Well, it's Kris! He'll get over it!"

We sat down at our table and had fun talking with a couple of our friends. Some of them, like us, were undetermined. Hanna, a girl who was almost 100 percent sure her mum was Iris (the goddess of rainbows) but being a minor goddess she had no cabin, and never bothered to claim her. Hanna explained that after a while you get used to it, you end up fitting in. It felt good to know that we weren't alone. The cabin eleven undetermined kids were the outcasts that didn't fit anywhere, but after a while the fit in together.

After the campfire songs, led by the Apollo cabin (we had a good time looking at Jessie and Kris singing), Chiron stood up and said it was time for the Ares cabin to surrender their flag. Annabeth decided it was best to give Hermes the flag because it was thanks to Atalanta that we were ready to defend. Annabeth seemed kind of torn about giving us the flag though because she probably knew that Atalanta was Athena's child and that was why Athena deserved the flag, but seeing Atalanta was in the Hermes cabin for now, she had to give us the flag.

We flaunted the flag around the Ares kids, it seemed like Clarisse was going to kill us, but who cares! After that, Atalanta and I walked back to our sleeping bags. As I fell asleep in the cramped room, I thought about my dad, and about one of those spacious cabins, with beds instead of sleeping bags, were you don't have to check that there's no bucket of water awaiting to fall on you every time you step out of a room. Then I thought maybe my dad was one of the minor gods and that maybe, just like Hanna, I would be stuck here for ever. Hanna told us that undetermined kids, almost never got quests either, so there was no way I was to prove myself.

I was half asleep when everyone was awoken by nervous screams coming from outside. Everyone jumped up, and ran out to see what all the commotion was about. We weren't the only cabin to have heard the screams, and we saw waves of people erupting out of their cabin dressed in pyjamas. It was kind of funny to see all these tough and scary people out of their usual armour and in their PJ's. Everyone seemed to be gathered around something near cabin number seven. Atalanta and I pushed ourselves towards what it was, squeezing past the crowds of people. What we saw when we got to the front shocked us.

There was weird green smoke everywhere, and it was circulating around none other than our best friends, Jessie and Kris. There was a weird screen in front of them and pictures were flashing up, it was a plane that seemed to have crashed and a woman was trapped. I could see, even if the women's face was dripping with blood and sweat, that she had the same curly blond hair as Jessie. That was her mom!

Chiron soon arrived and asked everyone to calm down. The green fog soon cleared away, letting us see Kris and Jessie's shocked expressions.

"Dude, your hair's pink!" I exclaimed as I realised the fog must've had some sort of weird chemical reaction. Everyone looked at me like I was an utter and complete idiot. Chiron ignored me and said:

"This is a message from the Gods! They are sending Jessie and Kris on a quest, that is, if they accept…"


End file.
